A Wild Hunt
by MonsterhunterLuna
Summary: The Fifth fleet is assigned to study the Elder crossing. A young hunter, a newbie handler, and their Palico partner have boarded the ship to take them into the New World. Meanwhile, Lion-o and friends have landed into the ocean after an encounter with Mumm-ra. What happens when the cats find themselves meeting this estranged trio? Find out. Hunters, fight hard and stay smart!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Thundercats 2011 or Monster Hunter World and it's subsequent story line. They belong to Capcom and Warner Bros. respectively. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story.**

Prologue

_Disclosed location in the Old World…_

A young huntress quietly creeps up on a the last Great Jaggi she would be able to hunt in the Old World. She had leathery goggles, a leather and green cloth shirt with leathery brown pants and shoes. An iron javelin like device resting strapped on her back. A small furry bipedal cat followed behind the hunter with a small iron sword in hand. It had on a similar set of leathery clothing (aside from the pants and shoes). The two finally found their way to the Great Jaggi's nest. The huntress set down a small device that let out four to six prongs before surging with electricity. It was a great thing that helped both hunter and partner, especially since their ride to the New World would be leaving soon.

The hunter signaled to their palico who promptly whacked the Great Jaggi upside the head. It woke with a start and seeing the human and Palico who had disturbed its healing slumber promptly screamed in their faces. However, the cat ran back to it's partner just before the Great Jaggi's jaws snapped shut getting caught in the electric trap. They hunter then threw the tranq bombs into the large predators face and it landed in a dead sleep resting peacefully in the trap. A flare gun was taken out by the hunter and signaled with a green flare to the waiting researchers. Thirty minutes later, the hunter walked into Port Tanzia with their Palico partner on their way to the boat. However, they were needed at the guild hall for their send off. They walked into the hall filled with an array of hunters each donned in similar armor from the same leather the huntress wore to rust over iron armor that had seen better days. Each handling a large range of weapons from absurdly large swords, small knife sized dual blades, long swords from samurai times, to shifting mechanical weapons, and an odd bow or two thrown into the mix.

"Hey Luna, you made it! Thought you'd never show your ugly mug here." Came a gruff males voice as he roughly patted the huntress on the shoulder. He wore similar clothing to the huntress with the addition of a leathery green cloak that went down to his waist. His bright blue eyes and dirty blond almost brown hair stared at the huntress's own turquoise eyes. Then the hunter roughly patted the dark brown hair with streaks of blond on the huntresses head.

"Ah, shut up Chris. I wanted to make sure that I had enough zenny for the trip. Don't blame me when you don't have enough money for the canteen." Luna declared proudly holding up her newly acquired loot from the last quest she would do in the Old World.

"Mew should show some Meowners." Luna's Palico partner stated with a paw.

"You know I'm just teasing her, right Alpha?" Chris said cheekily. He was hit in the head with a mug from said Palico a second later.

"As if! Mew knew the rules of the Meowster's guild and destroyed any chance Meowster had of easily defeating that Zinogre. A very, very angry Meownster. I have not forgiven Mew for that yet." Alpha angrily stated standing on his partner's lap with a paw raised at Chris.

Luna slammed her mug down making the duo look at the young huntress in fright. "Enough! We will all be going to the New World soon. Could you two please get along for us to get this stuff here done so we can board the ship, or do you two want to get left behind?" Luna said with a glare a Chris and a light scolding stare at Alpha. Both males quietly shut up.

The slamming of a hammer at the front of the room broke up all chattering in the hall. Their local Guildmaster had changed in recent years, but no hunter could complain about their new Guildmaster. Draknish was a strange Wyvernian if any hunter had to describe their first meeting with the enthusiastic hunter. A mountain of a man. He was almost up to six and a half feet in height compared to even the regular Wyvernian's of their guild. Broad shoulder and large muscular arms that almost burst out of his very light white t-shirt. His legs were a little on the lean side, but one could see the bulging muscles underneath if only a little. Luna looked up at one of her father figures as the man had personally trained her to hunt in the new region, and he had assisted her in the complete retraining she wanted to undergo to properly prepare for the New World. He had even assisted Luna in finding her present palico partner when they had both been looking for an additional partner for the hunter.

_Flashback…_

Alpha had been a nameless palico on the streets of Port Tanzia. When they first met, Luna had found the poor palico starving on the door of the Guildhall and being poorly treated by some drunk townsmen the next town over. She had single handily kicked the drunk men and saved the palico with the Guildmaster feeding them, and later had helped them register the wayward Palico with Luna gifting her new partner the name Alpha.

_Present time…_

Luna blinked from the flashback to pay attention to the Guildmaster. He looked at her for a moment with piercing light brown eyes before returning to focus on the guild as a whole. Draknish began, "You have served as proud members of this small guild for a long time, and I can attest to that. You are the best of the best. I can't say how proud this hall is of your bravery, commitment, and resolve to the daunting task your about to undertake. As the newly named Fifth Fleet, you will be departing in just a short while. I'll keep it brief, don't want to keep you waiting. I'll be honest, this will be the last time your feet touch the ground. The next time you touch solid ground will be that of the New World. If any of you is feeling skittish, step away now and let no one tell you otherwise. …All right then, head on out. And may the Sapphire Star light your way!"

Every hunter cheered happily, before each left the hall with their bags of light clothes, their new weapons and armor. Luna gave a brief farewell nod to Draknish before walking up the steps of the ship. After settling everything in it's place, Luna and Alpha waved to the others of the Guild as they drifted out to the open ocean. Happy to see the calming waves meaning their journey would be smooth sails. At least, that's what the hunter hoped for…

_Elsewhere 8,000 ft above the city of Avista…_

Lion-o cursed his luck. Cursed it to the day he died. Tygra had been flying the newly upgraded Felyner with the Thundertank being connected underneath. They had decided to try going by air in order to find the last stone faster. Lion-o had of course been trying to get the Book of Omens to search for the last stone, but it was still a problem. Why? One simple factor. It couldn't locate the last stone. Something was interfering with the book's tech.

But right now that didn't matter. Mumm-ra shooting at them while they were over the ocean mattered. The army of lizards in flying machines mattered. The constant shooting at them mattered. Lion-o looked at his brother who was struggling to keep them up in the air. It probably didn't help that they had flown into a wayward typhoon. Did he forget to mention that? Oops.

The ship was hit in it's right engine causing the ship to blow and crash into the ocean. They quickly evacuated from the ship. Cheetara was holding the kits, Panthro was held up above the waves by Lion-o and Tygra with Snarf on top of the panther cat's head. The sword of Omens and the gauntlet with the book of Omens was thankfully on Lion-o, but that didn't help them fight the angry waves of the storm. The wind kicked up even more causing a massive wave to eclipse them blocking the sight of Mumm-ra and his army to their immediate doom of wave. Everyone screamed in defiance before the wave slammed them all underwater. They fought to get above water, but wave after wave pushed them further and further down the watery abyss.

The last thought Lion-o had was what was causing the blue lights.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Thundercats 2011 and Monster Hunter World do not belong to me. They belong to Capcom and Warner Bros. This story follows the story of Monster Hunter World, and if you don't know the story and don't want spoilers please don't read until you've played the game.**

**Alpha: If mew have any questions or concerns, please don't forget the let the author know. Thank mew!**

Chapter 1: A New World

**Luna Pov**

I walked out of the shared quarters. The boat rocked hard on the waves of the latest storm. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad and each of the ships carrying the Fifth Fleet were not going to get battered by the storm this go. I walked down spotting a hunter messing with his slinger, a Palico bringing food to a hunter and handler duo, and finally taking a seat near a studying member of the research center. Maybe a handler in training?

I hoped to not get noticed but no luck. An excited hunter kinda bald other than the small tuft of hair on his head spotted me and sat down at the table across from me. Messed up the researchers things.

"Hey, how's it going? Man, I can't believe it's been twenty odd years since the commission sent the First Fleet. I dreamed about it since I was a kid. And now people are saying the Fifth's got the best chance to find out the mystery behind the Elder Crossing. And I agree!" said the excitable hunter. He waved his mug around the air at his last declaration skimming over the studying woman beside him and spilling some of his mug on her books. He was quickly startled by another woman who I could only assume would be his handler.

"Settle down now. Hey, aren't you on the A-list?" she said to me.

I nodded.

"Hey! So are we! What's your name?" the hunter asked.

I smiled softly. "Luna. What about you guys?" I asked in a slightly soft voice.

"Vontier, and this is my partner and handler Veronica." The hunter introduced himself handing me a mug with an excitable smile.

"By the way, A-listers are usually in pairs of two. So where's your partner?" Veronica said in a questioning tone.

I noticed a woman jump up from a chair nearby and walk over to the window looking out at the raging seas. I got up and waved a hand over to my new companions before leaving the scene. Alpha who had just walked into the room noticed me going to the strange woman and followed.

"Getting rough out there. Big waves…that's gotta mean landfall." She murmured before leaning back and taking off her goggles to look at me. She smiled a bright smile and I could already tell we were going to be pretty good friends. She had dark brown almost black hair, chestnut eyes and faded brown freckles on her face, wearing a small green poncho over a bright yellow leather shirt, and to top it off large brown leather boots and long baggy pants completed the look. A set of heavy googles were on the top of her forehead. "Hey there. You're an A-lister right. So am I, pleased to meet you. I'm Fudoka the Handler and-" Fudoka was saying before the ship heaved big time. The whole ship shaking like it had hit something and started to lurch violently. People fell over each other and food was tipping dangerously off the tables. I even think I saw a few knifes head in our direction. Fudoka simply ran up the stairs to the deck with me and Alpha hot on her heels just in time to see the ocean heave.

To put it simply, it was like watching the ocean give birth. A large rock formation suddenly overtook the ocean that had once before laid in front of us. The ship heaved upward at a sharp angle and everything started to fall backwards. Fudoka grabbed a fence like part of the ship while I grabbed at the railing. Alpha hadn't been fast enough and dropped down onto the door leading back below deck. I didn't have time to worry as Fudoka's grip slipped and I let go to follow after her. I kept my feet level with the deck and threw most of my weight on them to accelerate managing to keep one hand behind me just in case so I could slow down. I swiftly darted out my left hand and caught her around the waist, but a small bit of the raised floor was off and threw us up into the air. I cursed twisting my body but we ran into a raise pole on the ship that jerked my arm almost forcing me to let go. I winced and seeing that the open ocean was to the left as we fell, and tossed Fudoka to the right before my face hit the ground and I blacked out.

_30 minutes later…_

I came to on a large obsidian rock. At least from my point of view. I looked up and spotted the under half of our ship. I blinked for a few minutes in confusion scrunching up my face and crossing my arms. 'How the hell did that get there?' I thought.

"Hey, Luna over here!" I heard Fudoka cry out nearby…coming in the direction right under our ship!

I sighed and ran over while keep an eye on the ship preciously tilting in my direction. Lava spewed from the giant mass underneath and around the ship and the sad part was that it felt like it was moving. 'Dragons have mercy can't one thing go right!' I shouted in my mind as I spotted Fudoka. She sighed in relief at seeing me as I climbed over a small incline.

"This has got to the absolute worst timing in the history of the commission ever. Or the best. I guess it depends on what this thing is." She said while leafing through the massive book at her side. I grabbed the book and smacked it shut in her face before silently pointing at the massive obsidian rock we were on. She sweat dropped. "Right, first things first, to get off this thing. This way." Fudoka smiled nervously while leading away from the ship deathtrap. Not a moment too soon.

A massive shifting and creaking of wood could be heard behind us as rocks tumbled from above. I guided Fudoka closer to the large lava rocks beside us and glanced the ship sliding off the ridge it had been balanced on. I could only sigh in relief at that. I waited till the mini avalanche was over before giving Fudoka a nod and letting her go. She led the way up from a small dip in the creatures (for it was soon obvious via the constant shudders this was not ordinary rock) back and then going straight up. The ground leveled out slightly so it wasn't a rough ascent. I frowned at the Raphinos flying around and pecking at us. It was one of the very few creatures that I had managed to actually look at before landfall. I ran over to Fudoka and started swatting at the creatures beaks in order to keep them away. I could spy a few Mernos flying around as well, but they were the more peaceful types of flying creatures and were more interesting in the thing we were on than us.

A loud creaking out groan split the air and before I knew it the entire ground started to shake until it was almost completely vertical. I hung on for dear life keeping a careful eye on Fudoka while I was at it. It was official. This thing was a monster, but what monster was this big?! For Pete's sake, this monster was almost as large as a Jhen Moran. Maybe even its subspecies. We continued our climb before finally reaching a freed horizontal point only for me to look down. Big mistake. I could see the snout only slightly ahead of us and the drop had to be long from where we were.

"Good gravy, are we on its head!?" Fudoka screamed. Whether it was in fear or glee I had no idea.

"Seems so," I said nonchalantly. I then busted out my grappling hook and snagged a Mernos. Fudoka didn't manage to hang on in time and fell. I directed with some hard pulls to direct the Mernos and managed to catch her. We then went underneath the monster's jaws where long obsidian tangles were before flying clear over and away from it. I sighed in relief holding on tightly to Fudoka's waist as the Mernos flew over a large green forest. Clouds of black smoke were soon a distant memory as the haze bled into blue clear skies. I chanced a look down and smiled while squeezing Fudoka to do the same. Below us were large trees surrounding one tree as tall as a mountain. Rivers and streams fed into the small ponds that dotted the area. A small beach was seen as well. I smiled at all the wildlife. Heck I could even spot a heard or two moving across a nice little clearing. However, the Mernos began to shake uncontrollably until the rope holding us to it snapped. We fell through the trees and tumbled to the ground.

I dizzyingly got up and shook my head to clear it of the tumble turning quickly to see Fudoka doing the same. I looked around at trees thick and thin towering over me and my companion. Fudoka ran on ahead, but I kept an eye on them as I took a look around the environment to scan for any threats nearby. Despite not having any weapons on me. A hunter can never be too careful.

"Hey, it looks like a camp got set up here. Come check it out!" Fudoka yelled happily.

I shook my head and ran to see a nice little yellow teepee type deal with a box and a small oven with seats in a tiny clearing. It was obvious this was a site for hunters to start their hunts. By the looks of it this was set up quite a long time ago. Fudoka smiled while walking up to me and held out a small book towards me.

"Looks like a map. Well, part of one at least." She said while I flipped it open. She leaned over my shoulder and pointed at the map. "This is where we are right now. And that is where we were supposed to dock. We could head there and see if everyone's okay. I'm sure your Palico is missing you by now." Fudoka said while pointing the relevant areas during her explanation.

"His name is Alpha." I corrected on instinct.

We walked into the clearing and I could help the smile on my face at that point. Trees stretched far and wide with a pituresqe view of the ocean and small streams littering the area. A pond rested underneath the shade of some trees that led further into the forest. The herds I had tried to identify showed themselves here to be Aptonoth. The most docile herbivores on the planet from what I knew. These dinosaur like creatures had spiked tails at the end and long bodies walking on all fours with a long lightly armored spine on their heads. I felt at peace in this place, but it wasn't to last. We need to get to base.

I darted my face to find Fudoka making headway across the clearing. "Scientists and their idiocy I swear!" I huffed while catching up.

Fudoka noticed me after a second and yelled, "If you loose sight of me just follow your scoutflies. I had them memorize my scent earlier so don't worry." Her clear voice rang through the clearing as she then turned and started away again. Her murmurs involving the wildlife were numerous from the herd nearby to the strange flowers and other plants we could see.

I rolled my eyes at all the talking and kept her in my sight. Despite having the scoutflies to help, I didn't want her to run into trouble and not know it. We ran by a lake filled with different kinds of fish. Some were even pink! I didn't get to dwell on it as we stopped by a vine wall. Well it was more like a mix between vines and thin wood, but I didn't want to say anything about it. I frowned and pulled up my map. Yep we had to go through here, but it felt like something bad was going to happen. Sighing at the inevitable, I put myself first and pushed through the wall making a rather wide opening and then led the handler through. I took another look around the heavily wooded area, but didn't have time as a large iguana like creature appeared in front of Fudoka. I put myself up front and watched as we were quickly surrounded. They were yellow for the most part with dark green undersides and a few feathers on the top of their heads.

"Jagras, quick! We've got to hide. And don't you even think about fighting them. You don't have a weapon." Fudoka whisper yelled. She dove behind a thick leaved bush with me following close behind after running around the area. We both duck down wear even our hair wasn't visible. One of the Jagras came up close, but Fudoka didn't make a sound. Eventually, the monsters lost interest and we were free to leave our cover.

We wandered out of the area and right onto the beach. The forest to one side and a somewhat steep sloped beach on the other. It looked like a nice place to go fishing. There was also a nice stone arch nearby. However, Fudoka's eyes were keeping to the ground.

"What is it now?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"These tracks…" she murmured obviously distracted.

I raised a brow at her and looked down at the beach again. Something was shining in the light. I ventured down keeping low sot he Kestodon wouldn't notice me and picked up a strange gauntlet. It was gold in color with a circular red jewel and another amber like jewel as well. The hilt of a sword was inside it as well. Frowning, I strapped the well crafted weapon to my waist. Maybe I could find it's owner. Wouldn't hurt to check. I turned around just in time to see a large shadow dart over to the distracted Fudoka.

I was much larger than the other Jagras we ran into. Same color and body type but with more of a main of feathers on it's head than anything else. It reminded me of the classification of the Great Jaggi. I could only guess this thing was called the Great Jagras. It would make sense after all. I rushed over and using my slingshot launched a few rocks that were near me on the beach. The creature turned around angrily, but before we could do anything another hunter on a frickin' t-rex like creature with a feathered collar barreled in and slammed into the Great Jagras. The hunter quickly got Fudoka out of harm's way and under the arch.

I watched as the two titans roared and began to battle it out. The t-rex like creature grabbing at the lizard only for it to…inflate? That was certainly strange. I shook my head and ran around the two brawling creatures. We were almost to the wood gate when I noticed a scuffle at the gate. There were quite a number of individuals there. I could hear four men and two girls. One of such was just standing near me. His bright red hair stood out and I didn't really pay attention to him at the moment as the two from before barreled their way down the incline near the gate. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him under the t-rex and watched it's movements for the perfect moment to escape. "When I say run, you run!" I shouted.

"What?!" the kid said.

I rolled my eyes and saw the moment. "Run!" I shouted and we ran out from under the monster. I looked back and watched the monster's tail starting to swipe at us. I quickly pushed him and then jumped low quickly to avoid the swipe just as the hunter shut the gate. I was happy that everything was done and over with. I sighed with relief at the fact that the gate was now closed behind me and I was no longer was in danger of being eaten. I got up and looked at our suddenly large group. The new guests…were interesting. Oh boy, was this going to get on my nerves.

**Lion-o pov**

I got up after the person who shoved me down moved off me. I got up and looked at them. The group we found ourselves with were some sort of hairless monkeys. At least from what we could guess, but they acted more like us cats than anything else. I turned to see a woman glancing at me with a slightly annoyed look. "Um, thank you for helping me get out of there. I don't really know what happened." I said honestly.

The woman nodded to me before walking to the guy wearing some strange scaly and fur armor carrying the biggest sword I had ever seen. The other woman was wearing weird goggles and just as much leather as her partner. Tygra and Panthro quickly got in front of me with Cheetara and both of the twins were quickly by my side before I could blink.

"I suppose introductions are in order, but it would probably be safer if we moved locations. The village is nearby. Lets head on over." The hunter said while moving ahead.

I followed reluctantly after the two women and the rest of us did as well. The one who saved my life slowed down to walk beside me and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. "I'll assume you didn't come from the Old World. My names Luna, and it's a pleasure." She said holding up a hand.

"I'm Lion-o. Lord of the Thundercats." I said quickly shaking hands. Her grip almost crushed mine. Damn.

"Thundercats? Is that some sort of club or guild? I can't say I've ever heard of you before. Nor do I actually know what you are mind you?" Luna said in a tone that stated they didn't really care or mind.

I sweatdropped. "As far as I know, I'm part of the cats and we were actually a kingdom. Right now, I really need to find something. It's kinda important." I said remembering that I lost the Sword and Armor of Omens.

"Wait, you lost them! I thought you said you had everything before we left the beach." Tygra shouted.

Luna just raised a brow and waited till we stopped in front of some sort of gateway before pulling something from their side and holding it out in front of me. "Would this be what your missing?" she said holding out the items I thought were lost.

"Yeah, were did you find them?!" I shouted happily slipping the gauntlet back over my arm. I heard a snort and look to see Luna nearly bursting out laughing.

"Buried under some sand on the beach next to an imprint of a body." She said not elaborating further.

My face was flaming red as I remembered face planting with the most panicked look imaginable after a wave sent me on the beach with the others. I had managed to get them not to look at the facial expression the said left behind, but I didn't waist time there. Makes sense I didn't see it now. "I see, thanks." I said quietly.

"Not a problem. Don't make a habit of loosing that thing either." Luna suggested with a nod before turning to the two in front of us.

"Astera, I like it." The other woman said. It was clear that another conversation had been going on.

The place beyond the bridge was the biggest shipyard and marketplace that almost put my home to shame. Conveyer belts of chains slid up and down the mountain, and people carrying boxes were moving all over the place. To the left stood a large library and a little area seemingly fenced off along with a plant area managed by another group of people. A winding staircase led upwards to and area smelling of freshly cooked mean and vegetables. On the other side was a large ship and housing area with another areas protruding smoke above it. The massive line of chains led up to the big ship atop the mountain.

I looked to our group and couldn't help seeing Pantro and Tygra's mouths drop open in awe. I smirked. "Guys your gonna catch flies if you keep those open any longer." I said watching with satisfaction as their mouths closed.

I looked at the guy that led us here and he was smirking just as bad as I was. "I won't keep you guys long. You can go talk to the commander while I show these guys around. They'll be by the barracks. Can't miss it." He said waving us away as he talked to Luna.

Nodding in thanks one more time, I walked over with my friends and we came across where he mentioned. The guy was a grizzled and tan man wearing heavy looking silver armor and had hair whiter than the mountain snow me and Tygra had seen. Then man frowned before saying in the most commanding voice since my dad died, "What's your business here?"

"Uh, we were kinda in a crash and…" I began only to get cut off by Cheetara.  
"We were flying over the ocean when one of our enemies shot us out of the sky. We got washed up on the beach here by mistake. Sorry if we're trespassing." She explained briefly followed by everything that led up to this point.

The man frowned. "If this guy Mumm-ra is a threat, he should probably be dealt with. I'm afraid I can't help you much here. The research commission is looking into the elder crossing right now so we can't really help you. If you want, we can put in a request for you at the guild and see if anyone knows anything." The commander said in a light tone. At our nod, the commander told the guy next to him about the message. Then he turned back towards us. "Now that it's settled. I'll assume you need someplace to stay. You can have a room in the barracks. They won't really be private, but they'll do for now. Sorry, but the influx of the fifth fleet and what happened to them is still being situated." He said.

"I was actually gonna ask, but what's the deal here? I've never seen creatures like those before. And what's the elder crossing?" I asked before anyone else could comment. It didn't escape me that a good number of these people were injured.

The commander eyed me for a minute. "The elder crossing is when a class of creatures powerful enough to change entire ecosystems cross the ocean to come to here for reasons we have yet to discover. The rest of the research commissions goal is to catalogue and understand the different environments and monsters that roam the New World. The recent addition to our cause if the fifth fleet who we hope will help us finally solve this mystery. If you have any other questions please report to the ecological research team. They should be able to answer any other questions you might have. Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to see one of the fifth fleets most promising hunter and handler duo. Go make yourselves comfortable." The commander finished with a quickly nod to us in the direction of the barracks before leaving us to walk into the trade yard.

I looked at the others as we walked away. "Mmrrooeww! Watch it!" said a small high pitched male voice. Surprised I stopped and back up quickly to see what had to be a surprising sight for me. A cat was walking bipedal with two large eyes and carrying a weapon almost half it's size. "Mew know what mew doing here! It's pretty mean of mew to step on a tail." The cat stated obviously offended.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your tail. I'm not used to having to watch out for that kind of stuff." I apologized. It wasn't every day that I met any cats that had tails nor were they short enough to miss so I almost never had even the slightest chance of stepping on anyone's tails.

The cat took a second to look at me. Then it smiled. "I can tell mew are strangers here. It's fine. I'm Alpha and I hope to see mew around." The cat said before disappearing in the barracks.

I nodded before entering myself and spotting another strange cat jumping out of the one of the doorways. I walked over knowing that the others were right behind me and what we found surprised us. It looked like we were right under a deck on a ship. Things hung around from the ceiling, but there was a tone of room. Three bunks were in the room along with a large blue chest that waited in the corner in front of the door from below the stairs. A red chest was nearby. The cat we saw outside of the doorway smiled at us from between the boxes.

"Meyi name is Meyta. It's so myice to meet mew. Meyi'll help mew decorate meor room. Just as meyi if mew have any questions about the room." Meyta said kindly.

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you?" Wilykat asked while pointing at the cat.

"Brother," Wilykit asked while pulling her brother away from the cat.

Panthro was looking through the red box and Cheetara and Tygra were checking the beds. The cat smiled at the two kids instead of getting angry or upset which was a surprise.

"Meyi am called a Palico. Meyi evolved from monsters along with other Palicos. Fenlynes are the species that meyi evolved from." Meyta mentioned in a lecture like tone.

"Well we…" Wilykat said. However, Wilykit covered her brother's mouth.

"Well, thank you for answering our friends questions. Sorry though for the question in the first place. We tend to forget that Wilykat is a little rude." I apologized. I sighed in relief as the palico merely waved us off.

With that done I took a seat on one of the bottom bunks and turned to Tygra. He sighed before sitting next to me. "I don't think we should stay here to long." Tygra voiced.

"And if there's more of those kind of monsters around here? Do you really want to try fighting those things? I don't know if you noticed, but it definitely seems like we're on another continent and if that's the case it may be best to stick with these guys. I'm just saying." Panthro retorted faster than he normally did in these kinds of conversations.

"Well, I still don't like it." Tygra growled.

"We don't have too. It would be nice though to have some help to deal with the local wildlife. Especially if it's all like as deadly as what we saw today." Panthro pointed out. Cheetara was beside him nodding in agreement.

I sighed. What in the world would be in store for us in the future? I could only guess.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats 2011 or Monster Hunter World. They are owned by their respective companies.**

**Alpha: The author knows this chapter is a tad short. If you have any questions or concerns, or ideas for the story please let the author know.**

**Luna: The author also wants you to know a longer chapter is in the works as this chapter was to document Lion-o's inexperience with hunting and how much he sucks at it.**

**Lion-o: That's right- Hey!**

**Tygra: That's all for now everyone. Hunters, fight hard and stay smart!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: First hunt_

**Lion-o pov**

I got up after we made a plan. I would go out and ask about finding a way to get some kind of money. I could only guess that they didn't take the same currency as we did. Which made sense. Different government and all. I sighed. My brother was being way too much of a stubborn bastard to realize that we couldn't do this on our own. I mean really, giant monsters like we saw at the gate couldn't be a coincidence. Frustrated, I kicked a wooden pole in my way. It took a few minutes before my food was in pain causing me to acknowledge it and how much it hurt. A soft "shit" was in the air before I could keep it from pervading the air.

"Don't you ever wear shoes? Seriously?" Luna's voice popped out behind me. I jumped slightly at Luna's inquiring look. Her leather clothing honestly looking both comfortable and scarily durable compared to any of the other animal kingdoms and cities we had seen in our travels. Her frown marred her face with how intensely she was eyeing my now very sore foot.

"Um, I don't really think this is anything to be upset about. I've walked barefoot my whole life." I answered not really understanding why I would ever conceive the thought of wearing shoes.

Luna didn't seem to think so as one of her eyes twitched before she grabbed ahold of my shoulder and literally dragged my ass over to the second floor workshop. I don't know what the people here though was more funny. Me being dragged by a girl, or me being dragged to the workshop for a pair of shoes. In all honesty, if this was happening to someone else I would probably be laughed at them just as hard as I was being laughed at. Then again…

"I'm purchasing this kid a pair of shoes." Luna said with a glare at me daring me to say anything.

"No, no! It's fine really." I tried to dissuade the people from making me anything.

The blacksmith laughed. I mean full blown belly laughter! "I'm part of the second fleet and I act as the blacksmith for all hunters work here. I make all armor, weapons, and even accessories. A simple pair of shoes is pretty easy for me the second fleet captain. However, miss there is a problem with yer request. I don't have any material to make the young hunter shoes." The blacksmith stated with a small chuckle.

I blinked. I didn't know that this guy really did all that. I guess there was a lot of important roles here that people did.

"Alright, then what materials do you need?" Luna said casually. She touched a long javelin like spear on her back. It had two blades on it and there was a strange bug on her right arm. It looked kinda like a beetle.

"I need some Jagras hides. I'm afraid I have to wait for the Argosy to be up and running before we get anything to make leather armor with, but Jagras hide should be good enough for any beginning hunters. That would include shoes for this young man." The blacksmith stated matter-of-factly.

Luna nodded. I blinked again at how quickly she responded. Then she turned and head out. I followed quickly not wanting to get left behind. It wouldn't hurt to come with her, right? I followed her to the third floor and was surprised at the place we ended up. Another of the Palicos were here. Several of them in fact, with a very muscular one in front of stone table with a stone oven behind him with some meat on a hook inside there. I was surprised as people were given tons of food. It was super different from back in the kingdoms.

Luna pushed him towards the chef and its eatery. Luna smiled before asking for the chef's special. She also ended up paying for the both of us before going to a chest near the bridge. "Here," Luna said tossing me a sword and shield.

I blanched as my arms immediately went down. What the hell? It didn't make any sense for these weapons to be this heavy. And why the fuck as she giving them to me?

"I'm going to take you hunting with me. Two people will manage to get twice as much materials necessary for shoes. Among other things. It'll also give me time to teach at least one of your group the basics of hunting." Luna announced without a care.

"What the hell do you mean by teaching one of our group?" I asked a little bit nervous.

Luna sighed at me. "It means that you guys don't know how to hunt like we do. Most of the monsters here are deadly and even the little ones can be pretty troublesome if you don't know how to properly handle them. If one of you learns how to deal with these monster, then you can teach the others how we do things. It's not like you'll be the only one learning anyway. I have to learn a whole new system of hunting and what not." Luna explained calmly. She shuffled a few things into her bag. They looked like bottles of a green liquid, but I didn't get a good look.

I cringed a little bit. I hadn't thought of it that way. I struggled to lift the sword and shield, but eventually managed to sheath them on my back like a few of the others I saw at the canteen (I learned the term from the chef) had. Then Luna explained how to shoot a rope at the windrakes to get a quick lift to the hunting ground. She then whistled and Alpha jumped on her back right as she hooked one. I followed after.

The sight from the air was amazing. We may have had the Felyner to give us a nice view of the sky, but I could guarantee that this would be just as welcome of a sight to everyone as our machine had elicited. I released the rope as at the teepee like structure in a small wooded area.

Luna smiled at my near flawless landing (I tripped). "All right, now that you got the basics of transport lets get down to hunting. First, we need to find you some meat and teach you basic potion making." Luna said holding up one of the bottles she grabbed and a very large knife. It was half the length of my arm, and made me go quite wide eyed. Luna laughed before tossing me a near identical knife to the one she held to me. "This is a basic carving knife. Your going to want that to carve meat, monster hide, and other parts as both proof of your kills and to help you build some decent weapons and armor. As hunters, it's our responsibility to bring supplies to the research commission. Sometimes this job requires us to kill certain monsters, and sometimes its to get them supplies to keep hunters like us alive and well. Try not to think about the more gruesome parts too much kid." Luna said before walking away.

I shook my head and looped the knife around my belt. I sighed a little bit and ran to keep up only to stare at the sight before me. It was a small beach like area with tons of grass and a type of creature was walking around grazing on the grass or drinking water. We hadn't really looked around, so the view was a very welcome surprise.

"The creatures here are Aptonoth. Their herbivores so they're not really aggressive. In fact, we tend to tame and use them to help us move supplies, or for food purposes. There meat is actually pretty tasty and healthy for active hunters. In any case, you should probably get used to using your sword and shield. Why don't you take a few of those down and get some meat?" Luna said gesturing to said creatures.

I paused for a minute horrified by what she wanted me to do. She frowned at me and I took a deep breath. Then I took the heavy ass sword and shield and went to smite some Aptonoth. I went after the biggest one first. I walked up to it and bent down before swinging the word at one of it's legs. I was surprised when the word went through it like butter. I slashed at two other before plunging the word through the side. The Aptonoth went stiff for a few minutes before giving a mournful wail and jerking to the side before laying completely still. I only had a few seconds to process that I killed it when something slammed hard into my back. I tumbled onto the stomach and saw another one looking like it was about to charge at me.

I growled under my breath and held my shield in front of me right as this Aptonoth charged. The impact made me stumble, but this time I was more prepared. I quickly lifted the sword over my head and swung it directly down onto the Aptonoth's head. Instead of it going through it got stuck in the head. I struggled for a few seconds before pulling it out and then dashing to side and swung wildly. It wasn't long before it was in the same state as my previous kill.

Clapping behind me made me jump. "Good job. Now comes the ugly part." Luna said with a sickening smirk.

I looked at the two dead Aptonoth and put away the now bloody sword and shield. I took the knife from my belt and started to carve a hefty slice of meat from the body. When I had enough from the first body, I did the same to the second.

Luna nodded before taking me to the small pond. I smiled at the fish swimming around before something pushed me into the pond. I stood up after the surprise got to me and growled slightly at the laughing Luna. I smirked myself before subtly grabbing the hunters ankle and yanking it towards the water. Laughed peeled out of me as she landed into the pond. She rose faster than I did and shook her head in amusement.

"Ha, ha…very funny. Now lets continue with the lesson." Luna said getting out of the water. Despite the large amount of water in my fur and clothes, I followed her with a smile. "Next is learned the basics of potions since you got the idea of killing and carving monsters. As well as food in case of emergency. Herbs plants look like this." Luna said pointing out a medium weed like plant with long leaves. "Collecting two of these is enough to make one potion. Why don't you collect these and I'll show you how to craft a potion?" Luna said patiently.

I quickly looked at the plant and dug around it to find two different shoots. I dug them up and put them in my bag. Luna them showed me using some she had brought with her what to do. Soon a container filled with green liquid like what Luna had initially brought with her was now in my hand. I was surprised that it was that easy to make.

"Now all you need is to collect some honey. Potions don't heal you very much, but are good in a pinch when required. However, Megan Potions will heal you even more. You make them by combining honey and a potion." Luna said. She then showed me how to gather the honey and combine the two. She beamed at my proud look. Then she walked me over to a vine and bramble like wall.

I frowned, but quickly decided to take my sword and shield out seeing the spear like thing on Luna's back being taken off her back. She looked wary and determined and it wasn't long before I saw what was making her look like that. Large iquana like creature were walking pretty fast on all fours. Lime green scales and dark green bellies were seen with orange and yellow feathers gracing their backs. They ran around the area with little care of what was around them.

"Those are Jagras. We need their hides to make your shoes. Gonna be okay taking them out with me?" Luna said with a questioning tone. A hint of concern was in her eyes as she gave a side glance before keeping an eye on the predators.

I stared at these creatures. They reminded me of the lizards that attacked Thundera, but these were much more intimidating and a tad larger than those that attacked my home. I clenched my sword tightly and nodded at Luna afraid that my voice would betray how angry and nervous I was. I didn't expect her to go first.

She used the spear like object to jump higher than even Cheetara had gone before, and spun the spear. The blades on both sides cutting into two lizards like they were cheese. They were the first two down. I saw one creep behind her when she landed and took the hit with my shield before bashing it into the lizards skull. Then a quick chop done and to the side killed it. Luna then speared two of the lizards through in one hit, and lifted them off the ground to toss them towards the other corpses. There were no other Jagras. I was kinda relieved at that. I put my bloodied weapons away and began to collect their hides. Trying to block what we just did out of my mind.

**Luna pov**

I gave a curious look to Lion-o. Poor kid was skinning the lizards like it was the worst thing in the world. I sighed. "Y'know Lion-o, if we didn't deal with these guys they would've slowly destroyed the ecosystem you see here." I said in a nonchalant manner. I smirked a little when he looked at me surprised. "There are too many Jagras here. They would've eventually killed all the prey animals here and that would leave the ecosystem without its most important food sources. Eventually, this whole forest would die without a little management. Okay that's a lie, but it would be in quite a pickle until something fixed it. We just dealt with it before any damage could happen." I explained. I grinned slightly when Lion-o seemed to feel a little better about carving into the monsters.

I refocused on my task and checking my mental checklist. I taught Lion-o everything that as important for immediate purposes except mining, but I didn't have a spare pickaxe. Guess I would need to talk to the commander about that. Once we finished and I gave Lion-o the hides I carved, we hitched a ride back.

Once we were back, I dragged him over to the blacksmith and had his shoes made. Now I was watching him model them. He jumped and seemed surprised at how they felt on his feet. I suppose that would make sense since it seemed he never really wore any before (or for an extended amount of time). "Enjoying yourself?" I said playfully. I received a punch for my question which just made me laugh. Hard.

"Shut up!" Lion-o shouted back.

"Well, now you know the basics of hunting. You should be able to help your friends and be able to make some decent money if you guys need it." I said waving while walking out. I could hear Lion-o's footsteps follow me.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Um, question…" Lion-o stated a bit nerviously.

"You just did." I pointed out with a brow raised.

"Shut up. Will you keep teaching me stuff? I kinda need to look for a stone and it's somewhere around here. I was kinda hoping to explore and find out where it is." Lion-o explained vaguely.

"Basically, you want to help the research commission in exchange for being able to explore environments for the item that your looking for. That all?" I asked.

"Maybe? I don't really know when I'm going to find it. Or under what circumstances I'll find it. I just need to find it before Mumm-ra. He's responsible for a lot of wrongdoings back home, and I gotta stop him…" Lion-o started to explain.

"And you need that item to stop him. Sure. I'll help. I'm sure my partners in crime will help too. But you got to talk to the commander. Kay?" I said with a smile and thumbs up. The bright smile I got from the kid made me happy at my job well done.

Lion-o left for the commander while I walked over to the provisions group to deliver their in-demand supplies. Maybe the kid and his friends would provide a fresh set of eyes and experiences for the research commission. After all, it was refreshing for me to teach someone else for a change when I had to relearn everything myself. Good thing I already know the basics huh.

A shout from Alpha made me sight with a light smile gracing my face. Fudoka shouting out loud at my Palico partner also reached my ears. Ho-boy was that kid going to get a run for his money when joins up with us. If he does.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer!**_

**MonsterHunterLuna: Take it away Lion-o!**

**Lion-o: Do I have to?**

**Tygra: Just do it.**

**Lion-o: Fine, MonsterHunterLuna doesn't own the right to Thundercats or Monster Hunter World who are owned by Warner Bros. and Capcom respectively. If you have any questions, please message MonsterHunterLuna and she'll get back to you as soon as she can.**

**Tygra: Enough talking. On with the story!**

**MonsterHunterLuna: Onward!**

**Lion-o: Why am I the one that has to act grown up this time?**

**Alpha: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The 'Great' Jagras problem and learning new tricks_

1 day after the hunt with Lion-o…

**Luna pov**

I woke up in my room and darted up to put on my gear. I woke up Alpha with a launched pillow to the face. Our ritual of cussing each other out took place with so many words being flung at each other that neither of us could really keep track of it. As soon as the boots were on and my glaive was on my back, I was darting outside before the sun was up. I breathed slowly the air from the sea and forest. It smelled like a new day for hunting.

I heard a lot of shouting from behind me. I think I even heard Lion-o shouting, but I didn't really pay attention. It wasn't my business. I walked over to the canteen to meet with Fudoka in case the commander had a new hunting request for her. Alpha as going to stay in the room until I decided if we were heading out on a hunt or not. Some news from fellow hunters, however, had me concerned.

"Did a Jagras interrupt your hunt too?"

"I hate those things. I was trying to catch a few Aptonoth and they made my life difficult."

"Those things are getting out of control."

All these things were what I heard. I could honestly say that it was making me aggravated hearing all about the Jagras. It was bad enough that I had just fought them yesterday, but for their population to have accelerated to be a problem this bad was unnatural. Or at the very least unbalanced. It was like dealing with the Jaggi back in the Old World. If the lower monsters were that problematic with pack mentalities, then that meant there had to be a boss that was ordering them around. It sounded systematic like the Jaggi behavior.

I walked over to Fudoka and gave a slight nod for her to get started. "All right, I'm sure your aware that the Jagras problem you took care of with Lion-o didn't stop the problem now. I talked to those in the Ecological Research group, and the news about Jagras has changed. Much like in the Old World there is a Great Jaggi there is a Great Jagras here. The problem is that with the Great Jagras here the Jagras population has spike drastically. It's only a matter of time before we get overrun. The commander thinks now would be a good time to strut your stuff and provide a meaningful amount of research for the Research Commission. The mission is to hunt a Great Jagras. The commander also said that if you actually capture it then the mission would still count as complete." Fudoka explained to me.

Nodding, I left to prepare. I left to my room and took at look at the potions that I had acquired. I also checked my armor and weapons. The glave seemed fine since it was a black steel commissioned weapon of the Guild and Research Commission. However, I was unsure of the Guardian armor that I had been gifted with from the Research Commission. It did certainly seem sturdier than my previous beginning armors that I had received in other villages in the Old World when I started my journeys in the different regions there, but I didn't know much about these monsters or their strength. It was difficult to think about, but practical. I shook my head and smacked myself in the face.

I could not be thinking this right now. I hardly had any materials to fix these problems that I saw so I was just going to have to adjust. Which meant using potentially shitty equipment and hoping that it kept her alive.

"Hey, Luna!" Lion-o's voice floated from the door way. It sounded this go around like he was both pouting and happy at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at the tone. "Come on it kid. I don't need you blocking the other hunters when they have important stuff to do in their rooms." I said while checking my trap materials. I had went out a few times before I had worked with Lion-o took get a better lay of the environment and was currently messing with some thunderbugs. I would have to get a trap tool though. Guess a quick purchase was in order.

I could hear the footsteps from Lion-o and a few others. Probably his friends that came with him. Definitely made me quite surprised. "Hey, whatcha doing? I haven't seen anyone doing anything like this. At least, for all the basic stuff." Lion-o said.

I sighed. I grabbed an antidote or two to ensure that I had an adequate defense to deal with the monsters. Then I turned around to see the guests in my area. There were at least one adult and three teenagers including Lion-o that seemed to be the most mature of the group with two kids and a pet that I hadn't noticed from before. Of course, they were all looking into my room in curiosity. I smiled in greeting at Lion-o before gesturing around. "I'm preparing to hunt a monster that's caused a lot of commotion among the other hunters. It's making intelligence gathering slower. I'm going to make this a capture mission after I get what I need to make a trap." I stated starting towards them before pausing in front of the group. I gave a slight gesture for them to move out of the way and Lion-o scrambled away as I predicted. His friends gave him a look. "Don't fault him, I did take him hunting not that long ago." I stated matter-of-factly.

The biggest and by far most badass looking one of them gave me a skeptical look. "You took Lion-o with you on an important errand? While I have no problem with that, why would you even think taking him hunting here?" the guy question while crossing his arms. Obviously he expected a response.

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me? The kid is actually pretty good at it. At least, he listened when I taught the basics otherwise he'd probably screw himself over. And it was so he could teach you all as well. I'm starting to think that I'll have to talk to the commander about getting you kids lessons." I said with a hiss at the end. Lion-o had respectable skills that shouldn't be squandered or ignored in my opinion. Then again, I was responsible for quite a bit when one took into account my Palico and my new charge of a handler. That spelled daily disaster.

"Kids?!" the male with stripes stated looking at me incredulously.

"Why of course. You're but a teenager dear. At least from my perspective. Besides if you guys have to look for something, might as well not get killed doing it right. It's a pain enough to keep the idiots that don't actually listen to those with experience." I stated looking at the oldest in the group. I was mildly glad to see his nod of approval at that one. "Now if you don't mind. Can you please move? I have a purchase to make in the market place." I stated. I raised an eyebrow at their stubbornness. The oldest of the group certainly made sure that the teenagers and little kids got out of my way. I quickly got passed them with Lion-o coming straight behind me. I frowned at the fact that everyone didn't have shoes on except for Lion-o which was frustrating for me. It got on my nerves more than I verbalized (which was zero).

I was out the door to the barracks before anyone following me could seem to blink and made my way to the supply master. I was purchasing my trap tools when I felt a tug on my pants and saw the two kids looking at me funny. Rolling my eyes, I asked for him to give me some candy and then gave them to the kids. Their smiles made me give them a small smile as well before literally bumping into that jerk of a stripped kid. "Might want to watch yourself there." I said with a light growl.

"I could say the same to you." The kid said arrogantly.

Lion-o who had caught up with me rolled his eyes at the stripped kids comment. "That's Tygra. He's my brother. I'm sure you've already met the kids Wilykit and Wilykat." Lion-o introduced pointing to his asshole of a brother first and the two kids second. "Those two are Panthro and Cheetara. Panthro's from the army when my dad was alive and Cheetara is part of the Clerics." Lion-o finished the introductions. He looked a mix of proud and exasperated.

I nodded. "Cute. However, what are you giving me introductions for?" I snapped while putting the first electric trap together in front of them. Luckily, Lion-o was paying attention as was Panthro. Sadly, I didn't attract the other two teens or the kids. Eh, ya win some and lose some, right? I thought.

Lion-o nodded a tad embarrassed. He held out the sword and shield from the day I took him hunting. "I was going to return this to you. I didn't return them the other day and it kinda seems rude to hold onto them when their yours." He explained. His shame at forgetting such a trivial fact was noted, but I was a tad surprised at how well kept they still looked. Not a single nick in the blade or shield and both were cleaned to look as if they had just gotten made by the blacksmith. That was some dedication right there.

I shoved the borrowed weapons back to him. "Take 'em. I don't have any need for a sword and shield. They aren't my preferred weapon or fighting style. At least, not those two. Just take them off my hands and it'll be just fine. Now that I do have your attention though, it would be worth noting that those three." I said while pointing to Panthro, Tygra and Cheetara. "Get some proper equipment and weapons. If they need help acquiring some, talk to the commander. I don't have very much myself since I got it all from the commission. Ain't been here long myself." I finished. I checked the trap I made one last time and the spare tools I bought before making my way up to the canteen.

"Um, I was actually wondering if you'd take me with you on another hunt. If that's okay with you? I mean you don't have to-" Lion-o started to blather.

I turned around so fast that he ran into me and despite me being only slightly taller than him if it wasn't for the armor making my chest a tad larger (more outward) then I'm pretty sure we would be kissing. I can only be thankful that didn't happen. I raised a brow at his flustered look. It would've been cute had I not registered the question he asked me. "Come again?" I asked in a playful mocking tone.

Lion-o rolled his eyes. "I asked if you would take me hunting with you again." He asked me in exasperation.

I took a quick look at his other friends. They were looking at him like he was an elder dragon terrorizing a town. "I normally wouldn't mind kid, but you can't come this time. Bigger monster and you got less experience than I do in hunting." I said gently knowing that he was both excited and very confident in his ability. I knew that I taught him the basics not that long ago, but I doubt that he would actually be able to do this kind of hunting yet. At least, not with how little of an experience he actually had.

Lion-o pouted. "But I won't learn if you don't teach me. And if I don't go out and hunt." He said trying to use the 'puppy dog eyes.' They were about as big and cute as Alpha when he was trying to get an extra ration of fish or meat in the canteen. He frowned even more when I shook my head again.

"Kid, I'm serious. You just started hunting not even a day ago. And this is the lowest tier kind of monster. It's going to be a pain to take down even with my experience, and I can't focus on teaching you when I haven't even fought it myself. Maybe next time, alright?" I said preparing to leave it at that and move on. I had even turned around and everything. Then I twitched when he brother made the worst comment on this side of Astera.

"See bro. I told you she wouldn't teach us anything, and we don't need it either. Now can we please go and leave already. We got a lot of ground to cover and I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine out there on our own." Tygra stated in the most arrogant tone that I had ever heard of.

Maybe teaching that little asshole how it's done would shut his mouth. "You know what?" I stated whirling around and startling their little gathering. "I changed my mind. Lion-o your coming with me, and so is your asshole of a brother. Meet me at the canteen in half an hour. And make sure your brother wears some shoes too." I stated before leaving to the canteen in a flurry of movement. I huffed at the scene I made, but I didn't want a group to get killed on my watch. Especially, when they don't even know what's out there.

I made my way to Fudoka and told her I was taking Lion-o and Tygra with me. She nodded and wrote down how many were going to the hunting grounds. I then made my way to a seat at the chef's table and waited on them while triple checking my equipment.

Insect glaive, check.

Potions, check.

Mega potions, check.

Electric trap, check.

Extra trap tool to make a backup, check.

Antidote in case of poisoning, check.

Herbs to make extra potions, check.

Everything seemed good to go. I looked over in time to see the duo accompanying me on the hunt. Lion-o seemed to have dropped by the forge, and got himself some decent armor. He must've gone out with someone else and learned how to mine cause he had some chainmail armor on his chest and legs. Not very decent for defense, but it would do. I look to his brother and found him wearing a pair of leather shoes. No armor on whatsoever, but at least he had a sword and shield like his brother. That would be good.

I nodded at the two to take a seat and payed for our meals. Again, it was a chef special, but we needed every even advantage we could get. I sent Lion-o ahead of me and taught Tygra how to get a windrake before hooking one myself and flying to the campground. I was relieved that Lion-o made it there safely, and this time he wasn't even scuffed! Guess he got a tad bit better on his landings. Too bad his brother had already made an indention in the forest floor.

"All boys, let's get started."

**Lion-o pov**

I nodded and gently pushed Tygra forward. It wasn't as if Luna would steer us wrong, but I knew my brother was already going to be a handful. I was so glad that the second fleet master had decided to outfit us both with what we needed. My brother with a decent weapon and a carving knife and me with some extra armor. It was even better when he told us he wouldn't charge us this time either.

I walked close behind Luna as she took us out to the field. It still looked as majestic as the first time I saw it. I took a quick glance behind me and smirked at my brothers dropped jaw. "Careful Tygra, you're gonna start catching flies with that mouth." I giggled. He gave me a pout and a glare before pushing past me…only to trip on the drop and land on his face. I started laughing as I dropped down to give him a hand.

While he thanked me, Luna had gone ahead and was already way ahead of us in terms of distance. I didn't see what she was crouching over, but I did see her pull out the carving knife and a container to scrape at the ground. I dragged Tygra over as she got up from her crouch. "Whatcha doing?" I asked peeking at the ground to see a decently large skid mark.

"Gathering tracks. It'll help us track down the monster we need to hunt." Luna stated walking off in the direction towards the woods. We followed her closely and after a few seconds something happened. A bunch of green bugs came out of a little container on her waist and flew to a place on the ground were a large footprint was. Once she reached the footprint the bugs retreated again into the container.

"What are those bugs?" Tygra asked with a curious gaze at the container as a flared a bright green for a second. I was intrigued at their glow.

Luna laughed. "Something I'm still learning to utilize in the field. Their called scoutflies. They have to be introduced to the scents of monsters to memorize them and then lead the hunters to their quarry. At least, that's what I've heard the other hunters say. Since I'm a little knew pardon my uncertainty." Luna explained amusedly. She had her brows quirked like something was just barely keeping her from laugh outright at us.

I nodded to that. It made sense. These guys didn't use technology to the same extent that we and Mumm-ra had, so utilizing the natural animals in what they did best made sense. "Then why didn't you guys make a tracking device. Y'know like a radar or something?" Tygra voiced. Then again it was valid. What was holding them back from doing that?

Luna sighed. She gave a look that made us look like she was insulted. "Humans on this part of the continent did some pretty terrible things from what the elders and the first Wyvernians say. You'd have to ask them though for the details. All I know is that they made a pretty big deal out if like it was really bad back then. Other than that, no one here really does that nor wants to do that. I'm actually surprised that they managed to do this with the scoutflies. I thought I was going to have to chase monster around with a paintball on them that could give out at any time. At least the scoutflies are reliable." Luna said exasperated. She gave us both a look as if challenging us to laugh, and she looked relieved when we didn't.

It didn't take a genius to realize that her turning away and leaving meant the conversation was over. Luna led us around all over the place, but she obviously made good guess of where to go next so the scoutflies could get enough to memorize the scent. Tygra just walked like it was a regular day back in Thundera. I was cautious much like Luna and observed how she worked with the scoutflies. It would be important to learn this if I needed to do this and she wasn't around.

"Why are you paying attention to this? I mean, normally I wouldn't care about you paying attention to stuff like this. But this is weird even for me." Tygra asked while walking next to me upright without a care in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, this is good information to learn. I know normally I don't pay attention to stuff like this, but these guys have a ton of stuff that we **DON'T** know. Most of that is different from back home. One, we didn't have giant monsters like they deal with. Two, there is no advanced technology that we're used to dealing with. And three, we have to find the last of the stones for the Sword and Armor of Omens that we can't find with the Book of Omens. So while this is out of character for me, this is important to our immediate survival. I've started making more informed decisions, and while I admit my temper gets the better of me. I really don't want anyone hurt when we know next to nothing about this stuff." I said honestly. I knew that I couldn't do all this on my own. I needed Tygra to be on board with this.

Sadly, it didn't seem like it as he just scoffed and ignored my warnings. I growled under my breath and ignored Tygra. Luna growled under her breath as Tygra kicked dust into some of the tracks. She glared at Tygra before getting a good amount of the scuffmark and then following the trail of scoutflies which had now become significantly longer. The glowing green trail reminded me of the magic that Jaga was capable of doing before his passing and of some of the other species back home. I shook my head and followed as Luna began to leave us behind.

We continued down the trail to where the Jagras were last time when it suddenly turned red and the scoutflies retreated. I got my sword and shield out as Luna quickly took a looked around, and she began to prep for the fight ahead of us. "Uh, is anyone else feeling the weird and ominous atmosphere with the scoutflies gone?" Tygra said aloud. He winced as me and Luna whipped our heads to give him a glare. "What?" Tygra said in a whisper. Luna's response was to point at the field.

The monster was a bright yellow and dark green with a mane of soft looking spikes in variant orange and yellow colors. It was swallowing an Aptonoth whole inflating its stomach and making it look like a balloon. Tygra's response was a face of disgust, but after facing the smaller Jagras I didn't feel so disgusted. More surprised than anything else. Luna started to sneak forward slowly and steadily behind the monster. I took a proactive approach with Tygra following right behind me to an area right in front of the monster, but in the bushes and out of sight. It made sense. Then Tygra had to say, "Charge!" before bolting forward. Luna whipped out and mounted the monster faster than I had seen Cheetara move and began to ride the panicking monster around. I watched her take the carving knife and begin stabbing the monster in a variety of places. Blood was splatting up from its back and was starting to coat Luna herself before taking out her weapon and smashing the blades of the glave on the monsters sides. Luna was then flung off the monster as it tripped and fell onto it's back from the assault, and she was again viciously attacking the monster.

I wasn't idle either. As soon as the monster was down, I started attacking it's stomach. Unlike the smaller Jagras, this monster's skin was tough and while the sword still bit into the monster's skin it wasn't quite as deep as before. Tygra was swinging his sword just like I was, but he wasn't swinging it faster than me and he backed up when the blood from the monster started to splash on him.

"This is disgusting." Tygra complained.

"Less talking, more attacking." Luna grunted as the monster righted itself and she leaped over to slashing again at the monster's back.

I didn't waste any time talking and backpedaled with my shield in front of me as the monster decided to headbutt at me. I grunted from the force of the blow, but I was okay and quickly slashed at the monster's face. Luna then did something strange. She shot something at the monster leaving behind a yellow like mist, and the bug than always adorned her right arm flew and started to attack it. It also left behind smaller dark orange dust where the monster was attacked at.

When three of these dark orange dust clouds were in the air, Luna attacked them while simultaneously taking another swipe at the monster and my eyes widened at the chain reaction. Explosions started to rock the air and slammed even more into the monster and its newly exposed wound. The monster looked around at the three of us and then begun to run in the direction of the meadow. I was ready to chase after it, but was held back abruptly enough to literally fall on my ass. The same happened to Tygra…except he landed on his back.

"Let it go. We can't hit it like we did when it moved areas. We'll move out in a sec and keep it in our sight, but you can't recklessly chase it like that when it's moving areas. Besides, do you want to keep fighting in this tight forest arena or the spacious meadow?" Luna stated determinedly. She squeezed my shoulder gently before moving on to my brother and helping him up.

I got up and started to walk over to her slowly the rapid fighting catching up to me. I walked over to Luna and was very quiet as she got out a book with an unfinished map and laid out a plan in front of us. "We are going to be attacking this thing before letting it go. I want you guys to keep an eye on this thing, and then I want you to let me know the minute this thing starts limping. We're going to catch it." Luna declared in a 'no nonsense' tone.

Tygra snorted. "Shouldn't we just kill it? I mean, it would be easier." Tygra asked mildly annoyed.

Luna sighed. "I understand that. But if we catch this monster then it would provide the research teams more information for hunters to fight against it effectively. This also gives you a chance to study and learn about a monster's behavior and how to watch for when the fight is almost over. Most monsters give physical signs they are close to death's door. Limping is just a step above sleeping. Which means if it limps or sleeps, then we can catch it. Or we can kill it easily. This would certainly be something that you should know if you encounter another monster. It would at least give you the knowledge to know that the fight is almost over." Luna said with a determined tone. It made sense.

I nodded in agreement. It would be good for us to see this in person and know the signs of hunting a larger monster. I figured that would be helpful for when we were searching for the final stone. It definitely made sense with how hard everything seemed here.

"Fine," sighed Tygra reluctantly. It seemed like he didn't want to agree, but did due to how serious everything was getting.

I rolled my eyes and could only hope that this didn't take too long.

**Luna pov**

_5hrs later…_

Lion-o's brother was seriously getting on my nerves. I have never felt more tempted to abandon someone to a monster to fight on their own than right now. I glared at the tiger who looked a bit worse for wear. I wasn't sure when he looked like a tired old man. I wasn't sure if it was when he was electrocuted by my electric trap or if it was when the Great Jagras decided to attack him during that electrocution. I had to make a second trap which I made him help with from finding a thunderbug to actually putting the trap together. And I felt like I finally got through to him on how hard this really was.

I had Lion-o and his brother taking care of the smaller Jagras while I faced the Great Jagras. Speaking of which…

"Ggggrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," the monster in question roared in pain as I slashed at it once again.

I propelled myself back up into the air with my glave and came back down stabbing my blade as deep into the back as it would go before pushing back off again. The Great Jagras hissed at me before anything else and began to run away with an obvious limp. I grinned not at it's pain, but at the fact that I was almost done with my hunt.

"Tygra, trap it now!" I yelled loud enough for a few Jagras to look at me for a moment giving the boys enough time to do what we went over before this.

"On it!" Tygra shouted back running a few meters ahead of the Great Jagras. He set the trap down and pressed it with a quick twist to the side. The prongs on the sides dug into the earth with a clank sound before letting a few sparks of electricity loose. Lion-o finished up with the smaller Jagras and ran to his brother carrying a few little hand held pink bombs.

The Great Jagras ran straight into the trap already starting to twitch from the electricity pulsing in it's veins. I ran towards the boys pulling the my own tranq bombs. Lion-o tossed one to Tygra and together we all threw ours at the Great Jagras's head. For a moment nothing happened, and then the monster let out a great bellow before falling to it's side snoring lightly for the world to know it was no longer awake. I sighed in relief as it slept and decided to be nice enough to Tygra and gave him a thumbs up. The young tiger gave me a nod with a light smile before Lion-o tackled his brother in a hug. It wasn't long before the research commission came and helped us load the sleeping predator into the cart. We oversaw the process and helped them keep it sedated all the way back to Astera.

From there, we each received equal payments for the hard work we did. I watched as the boys came up to me sheepishly.

"You didn't have to share the money. We would've found a way to make some." Tygra said shyly. His cheeks even turned a light pink as he looked down towards his feet.

I giggled. "Unless you kids were planning on helping the chef, you guys weren't going to make much. And I don't take you guys as the kind that wants to take hunters along on all your endeavors. The least I could do is teach you what you should probably be looking forward to." I explained with a smile.

"I feel like now we can take on any monster!" Lion-o shouted joyously.

I grimaced at the declaration as Tygra agreed. "I wouldn't say that boys. That was just a preview. If I had to classify that monster out of the top predators, that guy would be at the bottom. I hate to say it, but you kids would need to up your game if you plan on taking the bigger and tougher monsters. I'll help ya as much as I can, but I can only do so much unless you ask me." I stated calmly. It broke my heart to see their downtrodden faces, but it raised my spirits when they gained a new determined look in their eyes. I smiled greatly as they turned to me with a presence as warm and ominous as fire.

"So what monster do we hunt next?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author: Alright you know the drill guys.**

**Alpha: And you better do it right!**

**Lion-o and Tygra: Do we have too?**

***Both the author and Alpha glare.**

**Lion-o nervously: Okay then. Here's the disclaimer guys. The Author doesn't own either Monster Hunter World or the Thundercats 2011 series. These are owned by their respective owners and companies and in no way does the Author claim owner ship of them. The story follows the timeline of Monster Hunter World so you are made aware ahead of time.**

**Tygra: However, all tweaks and original characters as well as names where made by the Author.**

**Alpha: If you have any questions feel free to contact the Author and don't forget to leave a review if you feel like it.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: This isn't hunting, but it is…_

**Luna pov**

"I'd suggest talking to the Meoscular Chef. I've been hearing from some of the other hunters that he has some tasks for newbie hunters. Something about stocking up the food supplies." I suggested. The boys looked at me with a look that stated 'I'm so done with this already.'

"Do we really have to?" Lion-o asked with me.

I rolled my eyes not understanding what their deal was. It was something that every hunter did at some point. And access to better food never hurt either. "I don't see what you're deal is. If the chef gets more ingredients, then he can make even better and more plentiful food. We all do this at some point. May as well get a head start on it now rather than later. Unless you want to stop in the middle of crucial hunts to make sure we have enough ingredients to run Astera." I sassed at them with a raised brow. My hands on my hips and a leather covered foot tapping against the wood with faint thumps.

The duo looked to me for a moment before sheepishly nodding in understanding. Then they turned and started making their way to the canteen. I nodded at them and went over to the barracks. I gave a quick nod to the commander before ducking in and heading to my room. I stopped in surprise at the two young kits rummaging in my things. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my glave next to the equipment box and internally laughed at Wilykat jumping up in surprise.

"When'd you get back?" Wilykat asked me while holding a trap tool behind his back from the item box he had been rummaging around in. Sadly, that box was right next to my equipment box.

I rolled my eyes and bypassed the kid before snatching back my tool. I smirked as he yelped in dismay. "Just now. I helped Lion-o and Tygra get a grip on hunting and capturing bigger prey." I stated with little detail. The kids didn't need to hear the nitty gritty of the hunt. They weren't old enough.

"How come you didn't take Alpha with you?" Wilykit asked from where Alpha was looking at me with a faint glimmer of hope.

I smiled at my Palico partner and I was happy when Alpha was smiling and nodded back at me. "The only reason that I didn't take Alpha was because I took Lion-o and Tygra with me. It's under the Palico's contract. If a hunting party is around three to four people, then a Palico is to leave the hunting party. This is to prevent the hunt from becoming dangerous. However, this go around, I'm going to need Alpha to go with me despite this to help teach the boys a bit more." I stated giving Alpha the 'go ahead' to join me in going on a hunt. I grinned as my partner quickly started scrambling to get ready.

The two youngest members of Lion-o's group frowned and looked at each other as if they didn't understand what I said. Which made sense, but it didn't help with ensuring they understood how much their friends had to learn about the environment. Or how they should deal with the information I was telling them. I bent down and sat down on my legs to look at the kids in the eye from their height. I scanned their faces as they turned to look at me with confusion and need for confirmation.

"I'm taking Lion-o and Tygra to go and hunt for some ingredients for the chef here. It's not the typical kind of hunt that people are used to, but they need to learn how to do this stuff. I can help them, but only if I actually act to help. Otherwise, if you guys try to look for your 'item' then you're going to get hurt or killed in the act." I explained gently. I watched as their eyes lit more with understanding in light of what I was saying. "I'm trying to make sure that everyone stays safe and if going hunting with me helps you guys, then I'll do it. At least that will keep kids like you safe." I said with a smile rubbing both of the kids heads and ruffling their hair before standing aback up to their full height.

Alpha quickly finished packing his gadgets and supplies and sidled up next to me. We then both went out of our room with the kits following me out of the barracks and up to the canteen. I didn't take the elevator due to the fact I'm pretty sure the kids might actually fall off. It still didn't stop the children from following me and running all over the staircase. I muttered apologies for the children's behavior to other hunters who were almost tripped up by the kids, but they thankfully just waved it off along with the kids behavior and went on their way. I could only sigh in relief. It wasn't like Wilykit and Wilykat were disrupting the other hunters on purpose. When we reached the canteen, I could already see the kids running up to their companions. Lion-o and Tygra were talking to the veteran Panthro as well as Cheetara over the quality of the weapons they were using.

I clapped my hands when I was only one table away from them. I giggled as they all jolted aside from Lion-o who had seemed to already get used to the loud and quick noises from Astera. That was a good hunting trait to have. "Alright, alright, you kids done yet? We have some hunting to do? Now mind informing me what our quest is this go?" I said making the two young men look chastised on their overly friendly behavior. I watched as the smiles on their faces turned to serious ones as they mentally seemed to go over what they had been told.

"We are to go and find mushrooms for chef growing in the forest here. I can't remember how high of a mission it is though. However, he did say they were pretty difficult to find." Lion-o said completely devoid of all joking manner.

"I think he said it was a three to four star, but I might be wrong." Tygra butted in. His face was also devoid of any previous behaviors and was blank save for his eyes which showed an eager and happy spirit.

I nodded at the two and told them to get a meal. When they left, I looked at their stunned friends. "I would suggest that you guys should get some rest among other things. I would also suggest that you kids start helping around here and Cheetara and Panthro start taking training from hunters to get a good start on the rules of hunting. It would greatly assist you in your search when new areas are discovered." I said with a serious expression. The four looked surprised at my advice but slowly nodded in understanding at how that would help them. The two kits as I preferred calling them immediately ran probably to help or continue attempting to pilfer items from highly trained hunters and the personnel of the Research Commission as they had tried to do to me. The other two; however, were giving me considering looks. Judging by the two 'brothers' this would be a conversation worth listening to. "Anything you'd like to say to my face?" I asked calmly.

"Just wondering why you're being so friendly. The last person who was like that pushed for us to violently hunt down the jewels talked about in the book of Omens before betraying us to Mumm-ra. We're just being cautious of your generosity and how it could be used to hurt us." Panthro explained honestly. He frowned as if he had been thinking the thoughts and not meaning to actually say anything. Cheetara nodded at her comrades words.

I rolled my eyes. Just cause one person does something like this doesn't mean everyone is out to do the same. "I don't really want anything from you guys and I have no loyalty to anyone in that place you guys were at prior to showing up in the New World, but could you keep your suspicions to yourself. People here are researching the local fauna and flora of this place. Not to mention there are quite a number of armed hunters that can take down these beasts like the one at the gate when we all showed up. It would be wise to focus on the things that can actually eat you before talking of possible betrayals." I suggested politely but sternly. It wouldn't do for them to start being suspicious of anyone right off the bat when we were only trying to genuinely help. Especially in an environment as unforgiving as the New World was turning out to look.

I smiled slightly as it looked like Panthro took my suggestion to heart and nodded with a hint of respect shining in his eyes. Cheetara didn't seem to really understand what I was meaning and saying. She turned away and seemed to ignore me. I could only frown, but I chose to ignore it. I turned away and decided to focus my efforts on the two brothers who were going on another hunt with me.

The two finished up their meals and ran towards me with their weapons. I nodded and lead them to the bulletin board, accepted the job, and went to the field with them. The two quickly followed behind. We quickly got to the hunting ground and arranged the different items among us depending on who needed them most. I got no extra potions due to having plenty of Mega and normal potions. I also neglected the other supplies such as the rations and the poison knives.

Lion-o got the potions and half the rations while Tygra got everything else. Then I led them into the forest. The large tree in the center towering over us, and I immediately started to look around with them for the mushrooms requested. We managed to find a few bushes in Area 8 of the Ancient forest, but we were stumped afterwards. It was understood that it would be easy to find in the damp areas, and we had only found them on the edge of Area 8 and Area 7. However, the other suspected areas didn't have them. I sighed at the few mushrooms we had picked. I turned to the boys and found them with solemn expressions.

"This is taking too long! Why don't we split up and search? Wouldn't it be faster?" Tygra complained much to my annoyance. While it was understandable, there was only so much I could take from the whiny guy.

"Why don't we split up? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm just wondering out of curiosity." Lion-o tactfully mentioned seemingly better than his friend.

I sighed. "I get that you guys want to get this done and over with. Yes, we could split up to get this quest done faster. It would be ideal. The problem is you two have never hunted a single thing in your lives here other than that Great Jagras. I have heard that there is a larger monster in this forest that would be bad news if we tried to fight it on our own. This is in case we end up running into it while we do this. We try and fight it on our own even with an SOS flare none of us would get there in time to help. Until I feel comfortable with your skills here then I suggest you always have at least one A-lister duo with you at all times." I suggested as I found a clue near one of the winding tree roots.

Tygra growled but seemed to not say anything in retaliation as we found more mushrooms for our quest.

"Meowster there are several areas ahead that have the rest of the mushrooms we need to finish the quest. Can we hurry it along?" Alpha stated after popping up out of the ground startling the two larger cat males. I just chuckled a bit at their nervousness.

I led us to the area, but large footsteps nearby made me pause and push the two into a spore puff plant and set it off. A plume of spores covered the two from sight as I went to the edge and peeked from around the hollow area in the tree. My eyes widened at the monster I saw. It looked like a dinosaur with the small arms large rear legs and muscles all over with a large head with teeth to match. It had no hair or fur on it's head with feathers around the collar and fur down it's back and some on the back of the legs. It was colored in pink and a purplish color. I watched as it put up a flap on its snout that seemed to form a large nasal cavity and was disgusted when it sneezed on the side of the tree. Then it looked around before continuing on its way.

It was a good thing the monster had passed as well as the spore puff plant's spore cloud faded away.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell was that?!" Tygra shouted.

I sighed in relief when I didn't hear the footsteps again. I heard a thump though and turned to see Lion-o shoving Tygra's face into the ground with a ghostly white face grimacing in the monster's direction. Alpha was gladly helping to shove the Tiger's face into the ground.

I growled and shook my head. "Let's just get these mushrooms and go already." I said already done with this quest.

When we finished, we took the windrakes back. I bid the two goodbye and told them that I would be taking a few requests by myself. I recommended they get together with a few other hunters and just hoped the two would take my advice to heart. Not to mention start getting to understand what was really important around here. After all not all requests needed to be hunting something large after all.

**Tygra pov**

I glared at Lion-o as he started to go out with other hunters instead of staying with our group. He seemed to be a person some people here naturally rallied around. I frowned further as they asked him for ideas on what to do on their next requests. A few of them were even asking for help with some quests for the chef. I huffed at their stupidity.

"Mind if I join you?" a grizzled and commanding voice asked me. I turned around and paled at the man who spoke. I only knew this tanned man as the commander. He was in his usual getup of silver armor which glimmered in the intense sunset.

I gulped and instantly sat up in a soldier's rest like I used to with my father. This man exuded command and should be respected. I almost glared at the hunters and my brother for not doing such a thing.

"You don't need to act like that." The commander said as he hailed a Fenlyne for a drink. He looked at me with a relatively relaxed gaze though from close up I could see some of the scars that stood out like a spring in a hot desert.

"Like what?" I asked keeping my voice short and clipped.

"Like respect is the most important thing here. That is a quality that should be earned not given easily." The commander said easily as he thanked a Fenlyne for a mug of ale. He merely raised a brow as I groaned at him. "Am I missing something?" he asked me.

"It's just, you obviously rule this place. Yet, no one treats you with respect. At all! It doesn't help that today all we did was look for mushrooms instead of doing something useful! We could have cleared the woods of those dangerous beasts or something better than just being errand boys. We didn't even get it completed quickly either. We just took our time for three hours to complete a task that should've taken minutes to complete if we split up!" I relented dumping the info on the commander in a rush. After realizing that I probably just insulted a bunch of reputable people I immediately tried to make amends only to sweat drop at the commander.

The commander only yawned in response. "You done?" he asked.

I huffed but nodded.

"The reason that Luna probably didn't split up was because you have no experience in the field. You haven't grown up in an environment where you need to always watch your back. She's trying to teach you slowly how to be on guard. I can tell you right now that almost every hunter has had to deal with trials concerning any kind of hunt by themselves and it's always been bitter work and experience that helped them through the day. I can honestly tell you right now she's trying to make that grueling process easier for the two of you. And try to remember that the ecosystem is a very fragile thing. We aren't its rulers we are part of it. We can help regulate how it flows, but ultimately we can't make it do anything it doesn't want to do. If it decides it's going to rain, or a monster is going to invade it's not up to us.

And acting like a person who wants everything handed to them doesn't help your situation. Your brother is at least making a valid effort to understand what these hunters do. The hard work they put into hunting and managing their tasks with an efficiency he really doesn't have. I'm not saying that you can't have any form of respect, or that you can't deal with every problem. However, forcing things that could happen naturally on their own would make things fight back twice as hard against you. Your brother has a good approach. Brash as he seems, Lion-o is doing his best to understand others from their perspective. Perhaps naïve and inexperienced, but that will grow with time. He will grow more hardened and wiser as time goes on. The greatest teacher is experience. And you are all bound to get a lot of that while you're hear." The commander stated and then took a long swig from his mug.

I mulled it over in my head before nodding along with some of it. What he said made sense. Its not like anyone could make it rain on a dime and not anyone here was able to control the animals and creatures. "Why don't you guys just get rid of all your problems though? At least with the wildlife." Tygra asked.

The commander looked solemly at Tygra. "That's a long tale kid."

Tygra shrugged. "I got time."

The commander shook his head. "Alright.


End file.
